Music Meme
by whateverbro
Summary: Various songs revolving around one character/pairing. CHP2: Naruto
1. ShikaTema

**DA Music Meme For Writers**

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

* * *

**S**hika**T**ema

**1. Bed of Roses by Bon Jovi**

Tearing away from the clouds, I let my eyes linger on her sleeping form. There she lay, sound asleep on the field of red, her lips slightly apart that I wanted to kiss it, her cheeks almost the same hue as the flowers beneath her. _"I like roses"_, she'd once told me. I'd resolved never to buy her any other flower.

Shifting on the thick, cushiony mat I'd brought, I sat up. The thorns were fucking killing me. But I paid little heed. Instead, I lay back down beside her, choosing to watch her instead of the sea of gases above. She was so beautiful, kind of like a rose.. When you get used to the thorns.

**2. The Way You Make Me Feel by Michael Jackson**

And for once in my life, I've never laughed so hard that my eyes were welling up and my sides were hurting.

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman?" I laugh and she laughs with me, and I immediately fall in love with it, with her.

"You don't want to know, lazy." She retorts with a chuckle, and lunges at me, collapsing her lips into mine.

One minute she' making the crudest, funniest jokes, the next thing you know she's kissing me! But I don't complain. Really. She's the only woman that has ever made me feel the way I do, and as troublesome as it is, I love her for it.

**3. Sunday Morning by Maroon 5**

Suddenly, I love this morning because I wake up to the prettiest sight.

I trace circles on her bare arm, watching her intently. Rain is pouring outside, but I fall into more bliss. I now have an excuse for being late.

My fingers linger on her cheek, caressing the soft skin. God, she's beautiful. And suddenly, I feel grateful for whoever chose the matchups during the Chunin exams or for whoever appointed her ambassador of Suna.

My life would've been a boring hell without her. It's still hell, but hey, at least it's less boring.

**4. Jump by Simple Plan**

Oh God, morning _again_? Fuck. No way. No way I'm getting up. Yesterday was _torture_, what with all the paper work Tsunade dumped on me, not to mention the deers _I _had to tend_. _(Thanks Dad. Tch.) And to top it all off, Temari was with me the WHOLE DAY. The whole freaking day! Do you know how painfully _loud _she can get? Like, 'a-lot-louder-than-my-mom' loud. _That's _how loud.

So no.

I declare today my day off. Yeah..

"Shikamaru, you lazy ass!" Oh shit.

**5. Every Little Thing You Do by Westlife**

I don't really understand myself.. But..

When she smiles, I can't help but gape at how beautiful it is. I don't even know how someone considers a smile beautiful, but hers is.

When she laughs, it's like listening to my favorite song, only better. You don't sing along, you only listen because you want to hear every note, every chime emanating from her.

And her heart, although tainted by the memories of her past, is strong. She cares, more than she likes to admit. She loves her brothers and her village and would die to protect them. She doesn't cry, doesn't really show much emotion, but only because she wants to look strong for her brothers, for the people of Suna.

As she looks up at me, her question hanging between us, I finally answer. "It's not just one thing. I love everything about you."

**6. I Swear by All-4-One**

And as I look into her beautiful pools of teal, I don't feel so afraid anymore. As I look deeper, I realize that she still is.

But I grip her hands tighter, an assurance that no matter what happens, I will always, _always _be there for her.

A shadow of a smile curves her lips, and I smirk back. Looking back into her eyes, I see excitement, bliss. She trusts me. I love her.

The man clad in white asks me the question, in which I respond. "I do."

**7. Like Toy Soldiers by Eminem** _(WTF?)_

I sit there, fiddling my fingers, anxiously awaiting the announcement of my team's condition.

This is all my fault. All of it. I thought I knew the ropes, I thought I was fucking _capable_.. Turns out I wasn't.

Not only did I fail the mission, I'd endangered the lives of my team, my _friends. _And all I came out of it was a broken finger. Fuck.

And she tries to lighten my mood in her own crude way, talking about psychological training and chauvinism. I realize that she cares and that she genuinely wants to cheer me up, but I'm too depressed. I see her stealing concerned glances at me, but I walk away, unable to face her.

Suddenly, Tsunade-sama and Shizune come rushing into the scene, crying on about how my team was in stable conditions.

I cried.

**8. Remember the Time by Michael Jackson**

She stares in disbelief. I smile. In the middle of the arena was a candle-lit dinner for two, the result of winning a bet against Tsunade-sama. It was where we first fought. I thought she was beautiful back then. I still do.

**9. No Surprise by Daughtry **_(Damn it)_

"You're over?" No shock evident in his voice, only expectancy.

"She's from Suna. It'd never work out. And besides, she's too troublesome."

Chouji snorts. "That's why you loved her in the first place." He finishes, producing another chip from the bag.

Sigh. So true.

**10. Grand Theft Autumn by Fall Out Boy**

I kiss her fervently, tasting every curve, inhaling every scent.

"Shikamaru.." She moans pleedingly, but not out of pleasure. I suck on her neck. "He might see us.." She trails, making no effort to push me away. With that, I continue.

"Shikamaru.."

"Just break up with the guy if you find him so troublesome." I kiss her lips to keep her silent. She kisses back, an assurance that she _will _think about my suggestion.

A/N: Well, thank God that's over. I love memes! ^^ It's so much fun. Saves me from thinking up a theme for a story. BTW, I totally broke rule #3. Like, constantly. And I know 'No Surprise' is actually about breaking up and being happy about the separation, but.. No. Lol. I know I'm being such a fangirl about all of this but no way I'm letting them be happy separated. XD I got the power! REVIEW please! :)


	2. Naruto

**N**aruto

**1. Upside Down by Jack Johnson**

"Thank you.. Hokage-sama." Neji muttered, issuing Naruto a rare, heartfelt smile.

"Nah, it was nothing. I promised, didn't I?" Naruto grinned that teeth-baring grin, chuckling sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck.

_It was very much something_, Neji wanted to say. But as Naruto swiftly bid him goodbye, saying that Sakura would bite his head off if he didn't take care of that pile of paperwork in his office soon, the newly appointed head of the Hyuga clan could do nothing but wave back and smile.

**2. One of Us by Joan Osborne**

Pein had believed that true peace stemmed from experiencing true pain. One had to go through the unbearable pain he had, one had to _fear _pain to understand the true significance of peace. He had believed that he was the savior, the one sent to bring people to solidarity and togetherness.. He had thought he was brought into this world to become the god of peace.

But here was a mere child, another one of Jiraiya's apprentices, opposing his beliefs.. Pein did not, in any way, believe that this small boy could ever bring unto this earth the peace so many people sought for.. and yet.. the blinding glimmer of confidence and strength in this child's eyes.. Pein could not help but be reminded of Yahiko.

And so, he trusted the boy.. Naruto Uzumaki.. Maybe _he _was the true child of prophecy..

Maybe.

**3. Terrified by Katherine McPhee**

Proudly, Tsunade shed her robes and plucked off her Hokage hat. With a contagious grin, Naruto accepted both items, throwing on the large robe and pulling on the hat atop his jagged hair. A loud roar emanated from the crowd below as Naruto couldn't help but laugh happily in response.

"Well, grandma?" He asked, turning towards her. "How does it look?"

Hesitantly ignoring the name he often called her, Tsunade cocked a brow and smiled. "Not bad.. Hokage-sama."

Naruto laughed heartily, a laugh that made Tsunade laugh back. "Kinda weird, you calling me that."

"You're right. I liked 'little snot' better too." She chuckled, ruffling his blonde hair. _Finally_, she thought with a smile. _You can trust Naruto, Dan, Nawaki.. I've been trusting him for years.. hasn't disappointed me yet._

**4. To Make You Feel My Love by Kris Allen**

Kushina only regretted one thing- she wasn't able to see her son grow up. His first word, the day he first learned how to walk, his first day at school..

So the day Kushina finally met her son, saw how much of his father he had in him, she did her best to suppress the tears threatening to fall. She hates herself, really, for having placed such a heavy burden on him. Because of her, he didn't have much friends.. wasn't liked by the villagers much. He was shunned as he grew, looked down upon with eyes of hatred.

She was grateful he hadn't turned out like that Uchiha kid. She was grateful he inherited Minato's kindness.

Within that one minute that he held her, enveloped her in a longing embrace, she couldn't help but bawl. She was in no position to say that she raised him right.. But she was unbearably proud to call him her son.

_Be strong, Naruto. Your father and I will be watching from the heavens,_ she thought before vanishing to the afterworld, the look of sheer happiness on her son's face etched in her brain.

**5. Everything by Michael Buble**

Konoha didn't know Naruto was soon to be the savior of their village. Konoha didn't know he was going to be the one to defeat the leader to one of the most dangerous factions in the shinobi world, the one to sway Suna's own jinchuriki into the light, the one to challenge the slug Princess- a legendary sannin- and lived to tell the tale, the one who was born into the lineage of the Fourth Hokage..

Konoha didn't know a lot about the blond troublemaker- only that he was the kyuubi container. Immediately, they judged him for that.

So as Naruto rised to the rank of Hokage, Konoha cheered as loud as they could. They didn't know a lot about the blond shinobi, but the people of Konoha knew better than to further misjudge someone who remained fiercely loyal to them.

Naruto may be loud and annoying, sometimes a little egotistic, but that doesn't make his contributions to Konoha any less meaningful. And now, he was Hokage. Now, he is everything to Konoha and Konoha is everything to him.

**6. She is Love by Parachute**

Hinata grunted painfully, lifting herself up. She didn't care for the throbbing muscles screaming for her to rest.. She _needed _to get up.

Somewhere along the line, all her training wasn't for the clan anymore. Watching as Naruto grew stronger, she couldn't help but think that unless she grew stronger as well, Naruto would never acknowledge her.

She hates that she's so emotionally fragile.. A lot of times, she envies other kunoichi.. She wishes she could be like Tsunade-sama or Kurenai-sensei.. If she were, maybe Naruto would have even an inkling of interest in her.

But she's not like them. _But I'll strive to be_, she promises herself. And she never goes back on a promise- because that's become her nindo, her ninja way.

**7. Hey Soul Sister by Train**

Sasuke may never admit it, but Naruto truly is the nearest thing he has to a best friend (in that friendship-rival sort of way). He's thankful for all the bickering and the competition 'cause honestly, Sasuke wouldn't have it any other way.

When Iruka-sensei had announced that they were on the same team (along with that annoying Sakura), he briefly wondered what he did to deserve such a loser for a team mate. But as he got to know the idiot, he realized they weren't much different.

They both didn't have families. They were both alone.

So Sasuke made an effort to actually act a little friendlier towards the blonde loser. But then, when Naruto fought that scary Suna kid, Sasuke realized just how much stronger he had become. And then Itachi came, had the gall to actually show his face anywhere near Konoha, and almost choked him to death.

From there, everything went dark.

**8. Never Say Never by Justin Bieber**

It's sad that the person who'd immediately recognized Naruto's potential, the one who believed in him from the start, was an 8 year old. Granted, Konohamaru only admired him for the lack of special treatment he gave the Third Hokage's grandson.

The moment Konohamaru was certain that Naruto was gonna be Hokage was when he told him that in life, there were no shortcuts. If he wanted to be Hokage, he had to fight for it. Since then, Konohamaru's been a loyal follower. He even knows how to do Rasengan.

You can just see this kid, growing up with the same ideals, with the same crazy principles as his boss.

**9. Concrete Angel by Martina McBride**

Naruto was more than a little surprised when he opened his apartment door and found Temari and Kankuro on his doorstep.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, without so much as a hello.

"We wanted to say thanks. We owe Konoha a lot, especially you." Temari smiled.

"Huh? For what?"

"Just," Kankuro said. "Thanks."

**10. Beautiful Monster by Ne-Yo**

The Kyuubi growled menacingly within the confines of the sealed barrier. He hated being stuck in this cramped space. He's the _Kyuubi_, for Pete's sake. You'd think Minato would remember to make a bigger cage.

Curse this child. If only Naruto hadn't existed, then maybe he would've still been free.

Although, at the back of his mind, the Kyuubi had to correct himself. The idea of Naruto growing stronger with each passing second was absolutely delicious. Being trapped in here makes Naruto's death all the more satisfying.

He couldn't wait.

A/N: Okay. So maybe I did cheat on the time limit, but the song choices are legit, I swear. YES, I applied Sasuke and Naruto's pre-shippuden relationship with the song Soul Sister. And YES, I googled the lyrics of all the songs before actually writing them. And YES, I have Justin Bieber on my playlist.


End file.
